


Intro

by dreambastion



Series: London Calling [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreambastion/pseuds/dreambastion
Summary: This is a repost of a story I wrote. I originally posted it about 5 years ago.  When I 'retired' from fandom I took everything down. I recently dipped a toe back into the fandom world, and I found out some people were looking for this 'verse, so I decided to put it back up.It is recommended that you read it in the order I originally posted, which is the second part of the series, called London Calling 'verse, but I know some people prefer strictly chronological order, so the third part of the series is a separate version with the parts rearranged.





	

+_+_+_+_+_+


End file.
